


A Warriors Heart

by lunawolf8074



Series: Dwarven Bearers [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bofur - Freeform, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Erebor, Gondor, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, dwarf bearer laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: Nori, son of Ri, had always lived his life in the shadows...trying to protect the one's he love from hardships. One day while out on one of his clandestine business trips he is captured and tortured in numerous ways. With all the skill and tenacity he possess he manages to escape...but not without acquiring a small token of his short stay.Dwalin has always stood strong against the forces that would bring harm to those he was entrusted in protecting from the many faces of evil. A stalwart companion to the King of Erebor and a fierce guardian of justice that upholds the law to the highest level...never compromising his duty or beliefs. One day both men's world will change as an unexpected package arrives on the very doorsteps of Erebor and both men will be required in protecting this priceless treasure from harm that is coming. Along the way they will have to find a way to stop fighting as they evade danger and ancient laws ....maybe then they will come to understand the true meaning of family and find love in each other's arms once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin and Nori's story (part 2 of the Dwarf Bearers) series.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Warning this is explicit and contains non-consensual sex (rape) in the first chapter....first two are very dark, so beware. I am sorry if this triggers something inside but I wanted to expand on the cruelty that bearers endure within Dwarven society...I promise things will get better in this story.

The room was cold and dark to any bared flesh that was exposed to their harsh hold, the dimensions of the room even more cruel for they gave the appearance of being no bigger than a cage...just large enough to stand up in or to curl up on the cold stoned floor. In one such room stood a young man...a dwarf with dull ginger hair that hung down to his waist in filthy snarls. His eyes were silvery grey as they wept at what was brutally being done to him...but they also still retained a fire within of retribution to his assailants. His hands were bound with metal cuffs that the links caught on a hook in front of him over his head to keep him immobile as his attacker, another dwarf, raped him with such cold delight. With every movement the disgusting beast made inside of him, it drew out cries of pain that were muffled by a rag stuffed into his chaffed, bruised mouth that earlier before had been shoved there before he began violating the captive dwarf. His bald head glistened with sweat that trickled down into his partially covering of red hair and beard..his brown eyes scrunched tighter as he drew closer to his release. It did not take long for that monster to finish as he grunted and roared out in ecstasy ...filling the poor whimpering man with his hot seed deep inside his abused channel, scorching his insides. The abused dwarf hung his head in disgust at what had just been done to him, hearing the other man laugh cruelly behind his bound form...he cringed as he felt the foul seed slowly coating the back of his thighs as it oozed out of his burning hole. As he gasped in agony he felt Daga stroke his hair that hung in gnarly tendrils down his back and brushed down to fondle his backside with teasing touches as his gnarled voice growled in those ears.

"Oh, my sweet pet, that was such fun. It makes me want more." his hand petted those round bruised globes before a single finger slipped along the slippery crevice and stroked across the hot hole before pushing inside, using his earlier spent essence as lubrication and wiggled his finger inside, make the bound dwarf jerk to get away from that single intrusion. His efforts only made the cruel man laugh maliciously , but he felt that digit invading him removed from him as the dark voice spoke calmly while petting those globes once more. "Oh, I see pet. You want more of my ukratur zagar (glorious sword) buried ...deep...inside this sweet, tasty ukratin (backside) of yours again." with each word the foul man rubbed his shaft along the crevice, making it fill once again as the bound dwarf whimpered." Don't worry, I will reward you with it. I am going to fill this belly up with my dominate seed till you are bursting with child...over and over again..for a long time." he caressed his captives flat muscular stomach with his hand as the poor dwarf mewled in fear of what he was promising. "But that is not right now..I'm parched from all of this enjoyable activity. So wait here my beauty and I will be right back. Maybe, since you taste so good, I will bring my friend with me to allow him another taste of you again...Shadowfox. Maybe we will taste you together...I know you will love that."he laughed as he exited the room...leaving the door open because he knew his captive was unable to get free.

As Nori hung there breathing through the pain he felt a dark chill slither down his spine at Daga's parting words to him. He realized that Daga left to get his best friend, Gorrek, the other guardsman of the Andrast Mountains that laid southwest of Gondor along the peninsula. Both men had been the ones to find Nori within the mountain as he tried to elude law enforcement after being sighted lifting some coins off of his inattentive target at the marketplace deep inside the mountain. Needless to say , it was not his finest moment of his thieving career that he had been practicing for many years since he was barely over forty years old. It was after his mother, Vonti, died as she was giving birth to the youngest of the family, Ori third son of Ri. Between Nori and his older brother, Dori, they both pooled all their resources together to help raise the baby that depended on them both...but it still was not enough. Even with both men working hard together to bring in enough money just to survive, it still was not enough to keep food on the table and they both had to watch as their smallest brother began to weaken before their eyes. That was when Nori made the decision to do the unthinkable among most dwarves, he became a thief and stole what the baby required. His resolve to keep Ori healthy and strong gave him the strength to turn this into a lucrative career where he could watch Ori grow up into a wonderful young man. 

Now that career was going to be his downfall, because no matter how hard he tried he could not elude his pursuers capturing of him. The moment they caught him he was thrown into this cell where for the last few days they had beaten him and once they found out his secret as a bearer they individually raped him as they taunted him. Both men would whisper into his ears that they would go to their captain and pay for his release into their care, not mentioning that he was a bearer, but only on one condition...he would serve them as their personal pet and slave, he of course refused every time. Now it seems they were going to try a new method of breaking him...both would be taking his body at the same time. Nori knew he would not survive that if they did, his body was already to damaged to take that abuse now, so if he was going to survive to see his family again then he was going to have to escape this cell. Nori glanced over his shoulder as he heard Daga's footfalls retreating away and saw the door to his cell left open by that reckless wazzock (foolish dwarf)...Nori smiled as he heard the door to the prisoner holding cells shut behind Daga. Glancing around carefully, trying to not aggravate his injuries anymore than he had to, he hoped to spot anything that would help him get free...nothing. With a growl of frustration he knew there was only one way ..he had to slip his hands out of the metal bracelets and the only way for that to happen was to dislocate his thumbs since his hands were a bigger than the cuffs. 

So taking a deep breath he began to forcefully rub his wrists raw till they bled down his arms, coating the metal with the sticky yet slick substance. After he was sure enough blood glazed the metal bracelets he brought his hands together as he gritted his teeth, thankful for the gag, and snapped his left thumb out of socket first then eased the injured hand out of the shackle where he could pop it back just so he could repeat the same thing to the right side. He had to struggle to bite back his agonizing screams of pain as he did it, but he it, but he accomplished his task in fairly short time where he clung to the wall gasping for breath...praying he did not pass out or all of this would be for nothing. Slowly he stumbled his way out the door, seeing nothing but more doors along the narrow hallway in both directions that were lit by the torches upon the walls. As he tried to figure out which path to take he heard the sound of laughter to his left and he knew there was no more time left..it was now or never, so he pelted down the hallway to his right and rounded the corner away from that laughter. His body protested immensely at being forced to move ...it wanted to lay down and rest, but that was not possible for if he did then he was dead, so he stumbled along as fast as he could. Nori heard vaguely in the distance the laughter getting closer to the cell he escaped from and then the sound went silent, making his stomach knot in fear and his heart accelerated at the roar of fury. He could hear footsteps running in his direction, coming closer to where any second his pursuers would be rounding that corner and spotting him. With a whimper, Nori pressed on seeing a hole barely big enough for a body to fit through up ahead ...he quickly moved for it. Mere seconds before those footfalls came around the corner, he launched himself down the hole, unknowing where it led to but it had to be better than where he came from...or not, as he splashed into a foul smelling ditch of refuse that came from within the mountain. Nori sputtered and retched as he dragged himself from it's fetid hold onto dry earth...looking up for the first time in days into the wintry star filled sky above and sent a prayer of thankfulness to Mahal.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It had been several days since Nori had escaped his prison out into the freezing cold of winter in South West Gondor region. Normally the winters here were mild but for some reason this year it was brutal as a freak blizzard swept in across the land, freezing everything in its path. Nori had chosen the wrong time of the year to be in Gondor, for he was one of the unfortunates trapped in its deadly path as he tried to put as much distance between him and the dwarven mountain. His naked limbs throbbed painfully from the cold that chilled his blood in his body...his lungs burned as the moisture began to freeze with each breath he took. If none of this was enough to make him believe he was facing death out here in these scattered woods, his injuries along his wrists were hot and infected from the putrid slush he had fallen into days ago. He tried to wash in the first freezing stream he came across but the water was so icy cold that he could not wash enough of it off of him. Nori knew if he did not find shelter and medicine soon then he was dead and his miraculous escape was wasted. He walked for miles, barefoot upon the snow covered ground, praying for a miracle when his feet snagged upon a root and he pitched forward to the ground...to exhausted to save himself from the ground as snow gathered upon his body, entombing him in its icy embrace as he passed out in exhaustion.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The roar of a fire close by roused Nori from his slumber...his throat felt like it was on fire and every joint in his body throbbed as if they had a heartbeat of their own. His eyes felt hot and crusty while the rest of him shivered from a deep bone chill inside his body from a fever. Nori tried to open his eyes but there was something over them that blinded his sight and he feared that he was trapped once more in the mountain at the mercy of Daga and Gorrek. Hearing footfalls coming closer he began to whimper and move his limbs to crawl away but a soft feminine voice stilled him as the surface he laid upon dipped slightly under him.

"Shh...be at ease Master Dwarf. You are safe here. Try not to move to much or your wounds will open again." he breathed heavily as his heart raced but he went still at her kind and gentle words. He felt movement around him as the woman did something close by that involved water and he turned his head to focus upon the sounds of water dripping into a basin. As he felt her hand on his face he flinched away from her touch and instead of becoming offended by his actions she cooed soothing words to calm him. "It is alright. I will not hurt you Master Dwarf, you are safe here. By the way, my name is Rosanae but you can call me Rosa. I own this Inn you are staying in. It's called the Thorny Rose Inn of the Pinnath Gelin Valley." there was deep pride in her voice as she spoke. "So now, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm about to do so I don't frighten you anymore...no surprises for you." he nodded his head and heard her sigh of relief. "Okay, first let me remove the eye wrap from your eyes...I had it there to keep your fever down a bit. Then I will change your bandages and clean your body up from your ventures out in the cold." She eased the blindfold off of his eyes..he blinked hard as pain shot through his eyes from the bright lights around. He cautiously gazed around him and saw the room he was laying in...it was simple looking, almost rustic but very homey and appealing to some one who has lived a long time out on the road wandering from place to place like a nomad. There was a small window that kept out the winters chill with lovely red curtains to draw closed when wanting to block the light out. The surface he laid upon was a decent sized bed that sat low to the ground...perfect for any dwarf sized person, that was covered in a thick beautiful comforter made of velvet all in a deep red color.

perfect for any dwarf sized person, that was covered in a thick beautiful comforter made of velvet all in a deep red color

It was her voice that stopped his perusal of the room as she spoke about what she was doing to him. His silver eyes focused on her and saw a lovely human woman with rich auburn hair and green eyes like spring leaves...her skin was a soft peach and lips the color of her namesake.Her dress was made of a deep blood red material with a golden under shirt and apron wrapped around her waist with the fasteners colored deep green.She smiled often at him and exuded a calming gentleness that made him feel as if he could trust her.

"What...what happened to me and for how long?" his voice was raspy and hoarse sounding to his ears..it hurt to breath but he needed to know.

"Well....you had been trapped out in this storm and I found you covered in the snow. At first I wasn't sure if you were dead or alive, but when I touched you, you made a sound, so I brought you here. That was a few weeks ago. It has been touch and go ....still was not sure if you would live for you had a bad infection from your wounds....and what in Middle Earth did you roll in? It smelled like a latrine or worse." he grimaced, but did not answer, so she carried on talking. "Well while battling the infection, you also developed a bad fever as cold sickness set in. It was intense but i believe you made it through the worst and are going to live." he questioned that because of how sore and hot he still felt, but he hoped she was right. " I know you are still sick but it's not as bad now as then and I will help you through it. You can stay as long as you like...you're safe here." her words were comforting to his ears and with a gentle nod of thankfulness at her, he felt exhaustion sweeping him up once again into its embrace to draw him into sleep. "Go to sleep now Master Dwarf, I will check on you again soon." she stood up and made her way to the door, but before she left he whispered out to her.

"Nori." she gave him a confused look and he coughed before answering again. "It's Nori, mistress, my name." she smiled over at him.

"Ok. Nori. It is good to make your acquaintance. Now sleep and when you wake I'll bring you soup so you can regain your strength." then she was out the door and gone...letting him slip into a healing sleep that he desperately needed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

Over the next several weeks, Nori slowly got better as his body fought off both infections inside of him, giving testament to the hardiness and resilience of dwarves. Eventually he began to gain strength back and venture from his bed without aid from Rosa and her cook/ co-owner partner...and that's when life smacked him in the face once more. It was early in the morning and Nori felt well enough to go down to help Rosa in repayment for her kindness to him. He had just sat up to get dressed when a wave of bile crawled up his throat and he scrambled quickly for the chamber pot to retch his stomach out in...that's how Rosa found him as she rushed into his room at the sounds he emitted. She was there to wipe his brow and mouth as she comforted him in this new sickness that consumed him for several days, when it finally passed Nori felt his world collapse...he was pregnant with Daga or Gorrek's child. The moment he realized that, he knew he had some explaining to do...some secrets about dwarven society needed to be revealed to his newfound friend, which was quite interesting to see her reaction to the news. 

Her reaction was not what he expected on some levels but on others it was exactly what he expected. At first she dissolved into laughter thinking it was a joke, but when he didn't join her she went silent as she stared at him in disbelief. He talked to her and told her all about dwarven bearers, the laws they lived under and the brutality his kind had to endure under those same laws. How it was more like slavery and oppression for any dwarf to be cursed with this infliction. Before he was done telling her he had broken down into tears and she held him tight as he wept...he wept for others like him...he wept for all he had to endure at the hands of Daga and Gorrek.. and he wept for his child who was innocent to the world's endless cruelty. It was the beginning of his healing as he poured all his fears and pain in that moment...allowing it all to ease from him as those tears fell down. Once he was able to calm down and drank his tea that Rosa had insisted he drink she began to explain an idea that had come to her during his revealing news.

"Nori. That's it. I have decided. You are going to stay with me here where it will be safe for you and your child." he made to object for he didn't do charity, but she quieted him quickly. "In return!...In return, my friend, you help me out in the kitchens as my cook, Gerti, needs. I will guarantee you safety, acceptance, protection from harm, food and a roof over your head during and after your pregnancy. You will also receive a stipend for your work that is yours and yours alone. I need the help around here and you need sanctuary." hearing her out, Nori realized it was a great offer for if he left he would be endangering his life and the life of his child. Even if he survived to reach home to where his brothers were at, he would be exposed within due time as a bearer and be forced into slavery like other bearers had been in the past. No, this was the best place he could be at this time and later after his child was born and strong enough they could go back to his family. There was only one other thing to fear about staying here in Pinnath Gelin Valley, which still laid close to the Andrast Mountains and that was being found by Daga or Gorrek. Nori would rather die then be subjugated to their cruelty again, so maybe it would be safer if he left, but where to go? Suddenly Rosa broke into his thoughts as she grabbed both of his hands into her own and stared pointedly into his grey eyes with her own greens. "Nori, I know what you are thinking. It's those two bastards who did this that you are worrying about. I have thought about that already. If you stay in the back, then you will not be spotted and after the baby is born, until he or she is old enough, we can pretend the child is mine and your the father. After you move on, then you can tell others that I'm the mother which will protect your secret. I do not mind doing this, especially for someone I call friend." Nori stared at her with surprise in his eyes as they began to fill up with water from those annoying emotions overwhelming him in. He breathed in and out to try and get himself back under control and within a few moments he finally did as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Ah-hmmm. Thank you...my Rose." she smiled down at him as she gave him a hug, then quickly jumped up and made her way to the door, indicating for him to follow.

" Let's get you started now. Gerti will be ecstatic to have your help in the kitchen. Remember Nori, if there is a problem, let me know so it can be fixed promptly. I like to run a tight ship here and I hate when things get out of order." she walked down the hallways towards the kitchen and right before she entered she paused to look at him..her lower teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as if unsure to speak what was on her mind. "Uhhmm, before we go in Nori, i was wondering..to make this more believable and work better for you..uhhmm...do you think I should start wearing clothes and such to make others believe I am the one pregnant, to keep eyes off of you?" Nori stood there to contemplate her words and he understood the logic of it real quickly, so with a nod he agreed it was the best course of action to protect him and his child. A prayer spiraled up to reach Mahal's ears that this plan of theirs would work and keep him and his baby safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly the winter cold faded into a refreshing spring as the air became perfumed with the new life from trees and flowers...blowing into the Thorny Rose inn's windows that had been thrown open to chase away the musty air within, replacing it with a sweet fresh scent once again. The plants outside were not the only thing to blossom with the changing of the seasons, Nori's belly grew too as his child matured perfectly inside. Rosa made sure he stayed healthy, along with Gerti who knew a thing or two about dwarf bearers because her own father was a bearer that spent a night with a human from Rohan and ended up pregnant with Gerti. He raised the golden brown haired child with dark golden eyes the best that he could alone, but one day his secret was discovered by some roaming dwarves and he ran...eventually being caught, but not before he hid his daughter from them. They did horrible things to him that night and in the morning he was dead, that's how a young Gerti found him and she swore she would never let that happen to another bearer again....so she became a vagabond, roaming from town to town in search of others like her father.

That was seventy years ago and during that time she stayed on the lookout for such poor souls so she could help protect them from enslavement by their own kind. It was fifteen years ago when she found a orphaned beggar child on the streets trying to survive out in the cold winter behind a tavern in a alley way, sickened with an illness from malnutrition that left her sterile...Rosanae. Gerti took the child in and nursed her back to health, finding out that the young girl was only thirteen years of age...something about the girl touched Gerti and she decided to settle down with the little girl. Shortly after Rosa was healthy again Gerti discovered how intelligent and hard working the child was and they decided to open this tavern together...they have been running it since with Rosa up front, waiting on tables and Gerti as the cook/ bouncer. Together they were the perfect team but Gerti never forgot her primary mission to keep an eye out for other bearers. She saw a few and secretly helped them along to safety without Rosa being aware of their existence ...until now. When Gerti first told Rosa and Nori her story, the young woman was upset because her friend and momma had kept this secret from her all these years but eventually she understood and forgave the secrecy. Now all three of them were thick as thieves in this endeavor to protect Nori and his child...Rosa suffered with the ever expanding clothes to portray a growing waistline and Gerti tended to Nori in the kitchens by keeping him properly fed as he cut, peeled and chopped various foods for her while seated at a nice cushioned chair. When Nori had to rest, she made sure he could and Rosa relaxed behind the bar as if the baby was exhausting her...both women did their part for their friend.

It was during the late summer when calamity came to visit the inn in the form of a certain black sheared mohawk hair dwarf with brown eyes and ink tatoos upon the visible skin of his face and hands. The day started off calm and busy as usual with Rosa and another server girl hustling about refilling cups of patrons that were parched from the heat of the dry summers that plagued these lands at this time of the year. She would occasionally pause to soak in the sporadic cooling breeze that blew in through the many open windows and door...allowing a cool draft to whisk away the build up of heat inside the dwelling. In the back room where the kitchen laid at was Gerti and Nori who both were making large fruit bowls, countless number of cold meat and cheese sandwiches and some bizarre cold soups that she learned from a group of elves some years back. Nori was hesitant to try any of them but with her golden brown eyes that was framed by dark honey brown hair piled on top of her head, he gave in and cringed as he took a bite of something called Ama'sulpa (blood soup). Before he took a bite he looked at her again with a questioning gaze that was on open display because his hair was pulled back by a green wrap to keep it out of the food and keep cool in this heat.

"Are...is there really blood in this?" she threw back her head and laughed at him, earning herself a scowl and a huff from the ginger haired man.

"Of course not, silly. It's tomato soup. The elves call it blood soup because of the color of it and for the healing properties it has on the blood. Now...no more stalling...taste." with a groan he opened his mouth, prepared for something vile to hit his tongue...instead he was shocked at how good it was. It was the perfect blend of spicy, sweet and yet salty flavor to grace his palette...he was in love from that moment on Ama'sulpa was his favorite soup that summer. Gerti smiled at the look of pleasure on his face and tsked at him for doubting her mad cooking skills which made him give her a cheeky grin. "Shame on you for doubting my skills. For that, you cheeky tart, you get to go and tell Rosa that it is time to eat. I will be out to cover the floor in few moments s you both can eat." with a wink at him, she shooed him off as she spooned up some bowls for him and Rosa. Nori stuck his tongue out at the woman as he walked towards the door that separated the kitchen from the main room. 

He had just opened the door partially to stick his head out and see if he could spot Rosa to tell her that lunch was ready, when movement close by drew his eyes to one of the tables. Nori felt the earth disappear from under him as a cold terrible fear consumed him for there sat one of his tormentors...Gorrek! Nori would never forget that visage that still plagued his nightmares... that black mohawk cropped close to his scalp...those brown eyes that bordered on black and his face that had blue ink decorating on the right side of it. Nori made a whimper and Gorrek must have heard because he began to turn in his seat to glance at the sound. He quickly ducked back into the kitchen and ran over to Gerti who saw the terror upon Nori's face as he emitted petrified whines in the back of his throat. She grabbed his shoulders to find out what was wrong and he yelped at her touch , trying to evade her in his mindless fear...frantically searching for someplace to hide from being found by the very man in his nightmares as he keened.

"It's him...oh Mahal, I'm dead...Gorrek, Gorrek...." he kept whimpering and she knew what had happened, so she rushed over to a cabinet and opened it, gesturing for him to get in.

"Hurry Nori. Get in here. This leads to a secret room that you can hide in for a bit." with a sigh of relief he dove inside as she pushed on a few panels in a weird pattern that opened the back wall to reveal a dark room on the other side where he rushed into praying this worked. The moment he was in, she shut the hidden door behind him and went to shuffle a few items to hide it better..not realizing that the door didn't fully seal in her hurry. Suddenly the kitchen door opened behind her and she whipped around with the broom still in her hand that she was about to place against the wall. She saw a burly, mean looking dwarf sauntering in as he swept the room with his dark eyes that glittered dangerously. "Can I help you with something master dwarf?" her voice let him know she was aggravated with his presence in her domain. "Customers are not allowed back here in my kitchen, so if you...."he interrupted her before she could finish speaking.

"Where is he woman?" he barked out as he drew closer to her..she showed she was not intimidated by him as she raised her eyebrow at him...her anger at his manner flashing in her eyes as her clipped words shot out from her.

"I have no clue...sir, what you are talking about, so I suggest you leave MY kitchen...right now." he growled low at her but she did not back down. Those nearly black eyes of his noticed the partially open cabinet behind her and before she could stop him he pushed her aside and threw the door open to reveal cleaning supplies within. Just then Rosa stepped into the kitchen and snapped at the angry trespassing dwarf.

"What, by the Valar, do you think you are doing! This area is off limits to all but the staff, so if you want anything from MY establishment at all, then you will remove your ass out of here...right now!" he scoffed at the obviously pregnant woman and began to throw things out of the closet without any care as he snarled at both women over his shoulder.

"Shut up woman. I know he is here...I saw the criminal with my own eyes." his words left Rosa with a feeling of dread that she had to tamp down so he did not see it on her face and thus giving away Nori's position to him.

"The only criminal here is you. How dare you come into my business, tearing it up as if you have any right and harassing my staff." at that moment the other server, a young blond girl, popped her head in to see what the shouting was about and Rosa noticed her as an idea formed in her mind. "Eoli, go fetch the guards, please. We have a ruffian making trouble and need him to be removed from these premises." the girl was about to leave to do as her mistress said , but Gorrek snarled at them as he turned away from the cabinet...not noticing the back wall cracking open. 

"No need. I am leaving. But if I find out you were harboring a fugitive from dwarven law, then I will be back with the local guards...whelp or not!" with that he stormed away from them quickly to everyone's relief...not hearing the moan coming from the other side of the hidden door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<

Nori practically flew into the small room to hide from Gorrek and watched as the door closed behind him swiftly. He leaned against the far wall as far away as he could from the door in hopes Gorrek didn't have the nose of a bloodhound and be able to sniff him out. Suddenly he heard shuffling of items on the other side of the door and a man's voice shouting...it was HIM and Nori felt a scream trying to claw its way up his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep silent as his heart pounded in his chest in terror of being discovered. That darkness surrounding him was suffocating as he waited for any sign of being found by that dwarven demon...just when he believed he could not anymore of this uncertainty, the door to his concealed room cracked open, spilling a sliver of light from it, and those voices reached his ears loud and clear.

"No need. I am leaving. But if I find out you were harboring a fugitive from dwarven law, then I will be back with the local guards...whelp or not!" then the sounds of angry footsteps were heard as they retreated. Hearing Gorrek's voice distressed Nori so bad that his blood pressure went up and a sharp pain shot through his abdomen making a pain filled moan tear itself free from his lips and he knew that single cry revealed his location. Nori slid down the wall to curl up in a fetal position to shield within from the monster's gaze that any moment would be peering around that open door any second. The door flew open and he cringed away from the light spilling inside as his mind revolved around the unspeakable horrors that Gorrek could do to him. He could hear his name being called but he was unable to respond...he was trapped in his own nightmarish mind and the pain that rippled across his belly as the horrifying realization that he might be losing the baby, came to him in that moment. There was a slap to his face and the calling of his name by a woman that pulled him from his panic attack to see it was not Gorrek standing there but Gerti and Rosa.

"Nori, snap out of it. You're safe now. He is gone love." Rosa tried to put on a stern face to calm him down but Gerti's was filled with worry as she noticed Nori clutching his stomach as small whimpers of pain slithered past his lips.

"I think something is wrong with the baby." he choked out and both women gasped in fear as they quickly helped him to stand up...guiding him up the steps to his room where they swiftly laid him down on the bed. They quickly had him reclining on the bed with pillows canting his hips in an upside down vertical position and warm tea to soothe his nerves as all three prayed to their gods for the safety of Nori and the baby. When the sun rose on the horizon the next morning their prayers were answered, Nori's body stopped trying to go into premature labor but there was a price for this reprieve. For the last two months of Nori's pregnancy he was on bed rest...no stress, keep his legs elevated and eat his food that was put before him. Nori readily agreed because he did not want that scare again...once was more than to much for him he thought as he tenderly stroked his belly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

To say that babies choose the most unfortunate times to be born is an understatement. It was mid autumn around the lunching hour that Nori's water decided to break. He had just got up to pee for the hundreth time when he felt a strong kick from the little one, then a sudden rush of fluid running down his legs to pool beneath him. Nori began to panic as he gazed down at the mess under his feet and wondered about what to do...Gerti was in the kitchen cooking for the lunch hour rush and Rosa was serving food and ale as fast as she could. Nori quickly decided on a course of action, he didn't want them to have to take them away from their duties to clean this mess up, so with waddling efficiency he grabbed a few towels and began to mop up the mess with his feet...with a side to side sliding motion he soaked it up with an occasional pain that would double him over as he kept to his task. He remembered Gerti had told him a while back that labor could take hours before the infant arrived into this world, so he stubbornly decided to not disturb them as they worked below in the common room. Several hours later Nori knew he made a mistake as fear gripped his insides...he was all alone and going through pains that were unimaginable and should never be endured alone. With a soft plea to the heavens , he prayed for Rosa or Gerti to come to comfort him through this agony...as if Mahal had heard his heart felt entreaty, the door opened to admit Rosa with his dinner that crashed to the floor at the sight of the tear stained face filled with agony.

"Nori!" she rushed over to him with anxiety in her eyes and the moment she figured out what was happening she flew out the door shouting like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. "GERTI! IT'S TIME!" Nori groaned as spasms wracked his body as his precious darling fought to enter this world to finally meet the man who nurtured that delicate life for almost ten months. At around the witching hour, midnight, a baby girl entered the world with a mighty roar to signal her arrival. Within moments the tiny girl was cleaned, swaddled, and then handed over to her weary "momma" where she sleepily blinked up at Nori's grey eyes with her own grey-green eyes.

"Vemu, beag'hrun (hello, little one). Amad menu (i'm your momma)." he tenderly stroked her soft cheek as he cooed down at this miraculous jewel in his arms. He focused all of his attention on that sweet trusting face as his two friends bustled about cleaning up the room ...periodically both would stop and peer at the loving scene upon the bed.

"Nori...have you thought about a name yet?" Rosa stooped down to softly stroke Nori's hair out of his face with loving care. He glanced up at her briefly with a smile caressing his tired but content face.

"Jhessinae...a bit of your name to give her some grounding as her mother. If she had been a boy, I was going to name him Roari, after you and I." he saw a tear creeping from her eye as she smiled in joy...he reached out to take her hand as she wiped the stray tear away with her other. "We started this started this together...it is right we do this till the finish together."

"Thank you Nori." with a kiss to his head she went back to cleaning the room up...exhaustion swamping all three as they sought their beds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>16 months later<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It had been sixteen months since that special autumn day when Jhessi was born and during that time she brought laughter and light into the lives around her  
It had been sixteen months since that special autumn day when Jhessi was born and during that time she brought laughter and light into the lives around her. During this time there was peace and love that grew in leaps and bounds for the little girl who was the true heart of their family. Each morning she would get up with her father to make her way down to the kitchens where her irak'namad (auntie) Gerti would feed her tasty morsels throughout the day...always spoiling the little girl with love. Her half mother, Rosa, was no better for she would strap the child in a scarf sling to her body and work the bar while slipping little slivers of fruit for her to suck on as she showed off the sweet little girl to everyone who cooed in adoration upon the tiny girl. Time went on from winter into spring that morphed into summer then back into autumn and still no sign of Daga or Gorrek in the peaceful Inn where Jhessi grew stronger with each passing day. The little girl began looking more and more like her bearer father than either dwarves that were her father...much to Nori's relief for he didn't want his precious little girl to share anything else with those beasts. Every evening Nori would covertly teach both women the secret language of dwarves, Khazadul, so that they could help little Jhessi learn the language of her ancestors and because Nori decided that Gerti and Rosa were family now.Things would have continued on in this fashion except for one winter day when a letter arrived by a secret courier that Gerti knew who carried a letter to Nori's brothers to let them know he was fine, doing well and safe...all without revealing his location. Nori and Jhessi had come down to the kitchens like always to where Gerti was stirring a pot of porridge...she glanced up and reached into a pocket of her apron to pull out a sealed envelope with Nori's name on the front.

"This came for you early this morning. I think it's from your family." he walked over to hand Jhessi to her...the little girl clapped and giggled, holding her hands out to the smiling woman as Nori quickly deposited his daughter into her arms. Taking the letter he began to read...each word he read made his eyebrows furrow more, making Gerti very inquisitive about what the letter said. "Nori?" he glanced over at her then back to the paper as he released a sigh.

"It's from my brother Dori. He says the Durin King is asking for aid from any dwarf who is willing to help him reclaim his home from a dragon...reward for doing so is a portion of the treasure inside. My brothers are answering his call of need..they want me to come too. The gathering will be this mid-spring in the Shire. I..I don't know what to tell them. I can't leave Jhessi or you both." he went to sit down as he pondered over the news of the letter...waffling back and forth about what he should do.He was torn in what to do...one hand his brothers needed him, the other choice meant he had to leave his newfound family behind...both choices meant leaving one group of his family to be alone without him by their side. In the end it was Rosa who helped him make the tough decision when she made a remark about her desire to move away from the Andrast Mountains to somewhere new and if Nori goes on this adventure then there would be suitable gold for all four of them to move to better pastures. The thought of being able to provide for both sets of his family was what prompted his final verdict on the matter.

That was two months ago, now here Nori stood outside of the Inn in the pearly grey dawn of the early spring with several bags packed on his mount that was taking him on this long journey, to say his goodbye's...hoping it was only temporary and not permanent. Rosa held little Jhessi in her arms as she took a step closer to Nori where he could give his daughter a kiss farewell. If he held her a few minutes longer than planned or he breathed in her scent deeper into his lungs, no one could fault him or would say anything about it. After Rosa took Jhessi back into her arms once more, she then leaned down to place her head against his as their eyes met one last time.

"You come back to us Nori, you hear me. I better not hear that you died or so help me Nori, son of Ri, I will hunt down your body to resurrect and then beat your ass for leaving us. Understand me kardunah'nadad (brother of my heart)" there was a serious look in her eyes that were trying to mask the water creeping into her eyes...he smiled as his hand stroked her neck in comfort.

"Aye. I hear you kardunah'namad (sister of my heart. Loud and clear, i hear you." he let her go as Gerti stepped forward with a satchel filled with food...her concern for him couldn't be as well masked as Rosa's own.

"Here kardunah'nadad...I made sure to pack your favorite fruits, breads and cheeses inside that should keep for a while as you travel...you be careful and return to us. We will be waiting for you." she reached over to envelop him in a hug before letting go.

"Thank you. I promise, if it is anywhere in my power I will come back for you all where we will once more be a complete family again. Promise me you all will be careful and stay safe also...I don't know what I will do without you three. You have become just as much as my family as my two brothers. After this is over we are going to go far away and start a new life where we can be free and a true family."his voice broke as he tried to speak...knowing this may be the last time they talk. "Uhmm Rosa...Gerti, I have left a letter in both of your rooms..just in case something happens." he saw them both about to argue and he stilled their protests before they could voice them. "Please. If something does happen, I want you to go to my brothers and give them those letters. It is in Khazadul and it lets them know that I want them to open their door and hearts to you both..to take care of you in my absence as if you are blood. It also says that you, Rosa, are Jhessi's mother and Gerti is her aunt, so there will be no contestation of your rights to her." he stared at them till they agreed and then slowly he turned away to begin his journey. As he directed his mount away he heard little Jhessi's tiny voice begin crying out to him and his heart broke at the sounds of her distraught pleas.

"Da Da! Da Da!" he hunched over the saddle as tears fell from his eyes...but he didn't look back because he knew if he did then he wouldn't have the strength to leave her again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It was later that night when Nori finally broke down as he curled upon his sleeping pad with one of Jhessi's sleeping blankets he had filched to take with him pressed close to his nose as he breathed in her scent deeply into his lungs. Every fiber of his soul cried out to turn around and go back to his baby girl, but he fought it for he knew if he succeeded in helping to reclaim the mountain then he would be able to offer a better life to her, Rosa and Gerti.

*TIME SKIP*

The battle was won and everyone in the company that had journeyed from the Shire to Erebor many months ago had survived....barely, but they all did. Along the trek across Middle Earth, there was times when their lives hung in the balance...poised as if upon a knife's edge that with a single wrong step they would perish in an instant..but by the grace of Mahal they did persevere over the trials they faced. Now it was time to call their families to join them in Erebor, the mountain they had fought so hard for and won...it was time to call their people home. Many expected Nori to send word to his "intended" as they called her to come join him in the mountain...he never told them the truth about his daughter...allowing them to believe that he had a wife waiting for him. During the journey he was spotted on numerous occasions holding a large piece of cloth to his nose to sniff or having it stuffed into his coat for safe keeping...they all believed it was from a lover, especially when he made the comment of it being from the one girl who held his heart. The only thing Nori was a letter with a message with the hope it would be read with understanding and not anger.

~ My kardunah, I am alive but Erebor is a complete mess and unfit for you to be here at this time. I miss you and yearn to hold you again...to see your face..to hear your voice again, but it is not possible currently. I have been offered a very high position here under the King that would be foolish to turn down. So, I hate to say this but I need you to be patient and stay where you are now. I promise as soon as Erebor is safe , I want you to come and join me. Rosa and Gerti,It is everything we have dreamed about in our talks...there is a city of humans less than an hour away. They too are also having to rebuild , but I am going to talk to the King of Dale about wanting to open an Inn here if possible..if you still want. Well , anyways my love, please be patient and as soon as it is safe enough for you then i will come for you. Sending all my love to you, Nori, Son of Ri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months turned into over three years later before finally Nori knew it was safe for his family to come and join him in Erebor, so with a feeling of elation he wrote the letter he had been nearly dying to write the whole time he was gone.

~My kardunah..I'm writing to you with the greatest of news...after all this time, it is finally safe for you to join me here in Erebor. I can not come to get you to bring you home until after the snows have passed and travel can be resumed once more here. I will be on the road as soon as it is safe to travel in the Spring...I promise i will come for you then my love. I have spoken to King Bard and he is ecstatic about an Inn opening up in Dale..he has even shown me a building that is perfect for our needs. I can not wait to show you around our home. All my love is flying to you. Nori, Son of Ri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a smile Nori handed the letter off to the courier to deliver this most important letter to his kardunah'namads and his berch (daughter) Jhessi. Knowing by this time next year he would be holding his beloved child once again. Everything was going to be perfect now...both of his families would be joined, he had a fantastic job, a perfectly planned future and a possible safe haven for a bearer like him. Nori walked off to attend to business as usual with a bounce in his steps and joyful thoughts percolating in his mind...not once thinking of that old adage..

"The best laid plans have a tendency to stray from the path you set."


End file.
